


The Blind Date

by QueenRiley



Category: MMPR Stone Canyon Trio era post rangering days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hates blind dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

_**The Blind Date**_  
Title: The Blind Date  
Fandom: MMPR Stone Canyon Trio era post rangering days  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Adam hates blind dates.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not in any way, shape, or form. Wishing won't make a thing so.

For [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) prompt blind date

“Just one date? Would it really kill you to just sit down and have a cup of coffee with a guy?” Adam had refused, over and over, but Bobby was nothing if not persistent. He tried to focus on his homework, unsure if the burgeoning headache was due to the chemistry or his roommate.

“One cup of coffee won’t kill me. But I don’t even know this guy! I don’t date people I don’t know well.” Bobby plopped on his bed, just in Adam’s range of vision. He was doing the puppy dog eyes. Adam refused to look.

“But he’s a great guy, Adam! You’ll adore him. I know you will.” Adam was really beginning to regret coming out.

“If he’s so great, why aren’t you dating him?” Adam asking, hoping it would shut him up. Bobby sighed forlornly, but kept on.

“Believe me, I would be if I could. We did, for a little while, last semester. We’re just too different. I don’t get all his… things. And vice versa, mind.” Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. So his roommate was trying to get him to date his ex-boyfriend? That couldn’t be good.

“So what makes you think he’ll get me?” he asked. Wrong question. Bobby’s face lit up and he bounced on the bed again.

“Because you guys have stuff in common! That whole martial arts thing? He’s totally into it. And he’s really nice and chivalrous. And smart! He’s smart. He doesn’t look it, but he is. Oh but don’t get me wrong! He doesn’t look bad or anything. In fact, he’s hot. Really hot. All bronzed skin and dark hair, just glistening in the sun when he sweats.” Bobby’s gaze drifted past Adam and became unfocused. He’d gone to a memory, a place not their dorm room. Or maybe it was their dorm room, just during a time before Adam. And Adam really didn’t want the mental image of his roommate banging some blind date setup on his bed.

“So he’s pretty and he’s into martial arts? That’s it? That… doesn’t help me much.”

“C’mon, Adam, please? He’s ready to get back into the field. And he really is a great guy. And not just in bed either, though he’s awesome there too. I just think you two would be phenomenal together, that’s all. Just one coffee, one night, just to meet him? I’ll even go with you, get the ball rolling and all that.” Adam sighed. He might as well just give in and do it. The pestering would never end. Adam sighed.

“Okay, fine. One coffee. And you WILL run buffer between us, okay?” Bobby was so excited he jumped right off the bed and kissed Adam on the cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Adam was standing outside a coffee bar halfway across town. They were early. His blind-date was late. All that did was give Adam more time to regret ever agreeing to this. He was far too nervous, far too shy, for this to ever work. He never should have agreed.

“You wait here. I’m going to get you some tea. You look like you need it. Don’t go anywhere!” Bobby darted off towards the front door to the coffee house. He’d be awhile. The line snaked through the whole lobby and out the door.

“Adam?” a familiar voice asked. Adam spun around, hardly believing what he was seeing. Rocky stood behind him wearing torn jeans and a band t-shirt for a group Adam had never heard of.

“Rocky! Oh my god, man, it’s been… well I don’t even know how long!” Adam could have cracked his face he was smiling so wide, and he reached out to hug his best friend. Rocky clutched him tight, but there was a tension in the air when Adam pulled back.

“A year. It’s been since I lost… since my accident,” he said. Adam flinched at his words. He hadn’t meant to let it go so long, to just drop Rocky like that. But without the powers drawing them together, and with Rocky in and out of different rehabs and physical therapies, well it got harder and harder to keep up. He started to apologize but Rocky held up his hand to stop him.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry. I let it go, too.” Silence fell on them momentarily and Adam reached for the only safe thing he could think of.

“So what are you doing out here? We’re a long way from Angel Grove.”

“I go to Reefside University.”

“No way! Me too. What’s your major?” Adam couldn’t believe his luck. All that time and he and Rocky still managed to end up at the same college, just like they’d planned before life got in the way.

“Business. What brings you all the way to this coffee house though? I didn’t think you liked coffee.” Rocky kept looking around like he was expecting somebody and it made Adam nervous. He shouldn’t be intruding. It’d been so long, but he missed Rocky so much. More than he’d realized, until he saw him.

“I… kind of have a date,” he said. Rocky visibly deflated and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Oh. What’s her name?” he asked, scuffing his feet on the ground.

“It’s a blind date. I don’t actually know his name.” Rocky’s head shot up at those words and a hopeful smile flitted at the corners of his mouth.

“Me too, believe it or not. All I know is he majors in English and is my ex-boyfriend’s roommate.” Adam looked up, curious about the words, but Rocky misinterpreted his expression.

“Yes, I said boyfriend. And yes, I’m meeting a man. Don’t be like that, Adam. You know I’ve always been more comfortable with my sexuality than you.” Adam grated at the words but he knew they were true. The main reason his relationship with Rocky had failed was his inability to admit to himself, much less anybody else, that he was in love with his male best friend. It had terrified him, and so he’d hid it as best he could. Rocky had stifled under the pressure.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so mean. I’m just nervous. Bobby said he’s a great guy and it’s… well it’s been awhile,” Rocky said and Adam’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Bobby? As in, Bobby Reilly?” he asked. Rocky looked confused.

“Yeah. I dated him for awhile last semester. How do you know Bobby?” Adam started to laugh.

“I’m his roommate.” It took Rocky a minute, which just made Adam laugh all the harder. Rocky took his hand and smiled at him, the dopiest grin Adam had seen in a long time.

“I can’t think of a better date.” Adam quit laughing and, with what he could only assume was an equally dopey grin, looked straight at Rocky.

“I’m out now. I’d like to give us another try, if you want to.” Rocky didn’t answer him, just leaned over to kiss him. Adam kissed him back as light exploded behind his eyes. He’d missed this. He’d missed it more than he had let himself believe.

“Uh, so… I see you two hit it off already?” Bobby cleared his throat behind them. Adam turned, blushing, and took the tea Bobby held out for him.

“Sorry it took me so long. The line was a killer. I guess I don’t have to introduce you two?” he asked.

“We, uh, we already know each other.” Adam stammered out while Rocky chuckled beside him.

“Yeah, Princess. The tonsil hockey kind of clued me in on that little fact. Well. I’ll just let you two lovebirds have your night alone. I’m out.” Bobby strode off to the car and Rocky leaned in for another kiss. He was a mere fraction of an inch away from Adam’s waiting mouth when Bobby called out to them from the parking lot.

“Hey, Rocko! You’ll get him home safe?” Rocky nodded with a devilish glint in his eye and Adam couldn’t help but wonder which ‘home’ Rocky planned to get him to. He kind of hoped it wouldn’t be his own.

“Best blind date EVER.” Adam whispered as he pulled Rocky in for another kiss. And he meant it.


End file.
